camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Scoutmaster Lumpus
Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus is the the former scoutmaster of Camp Kidney and main antagonist of the series. Personality Scoutmaster Lumpus (Full name: Algonquin C. Lumpus) is a stingy, angry, stick-in-the-mud moose with a big ego. His head has the same design of Heffer Wolfe's head. His last name is always mispronounced by almost everyone except for Raj and sometimes Slinkman, the over protective one, who only mispronounces it in Lumpus' absence. Everyone else refers to him as Scoutmaster "Lump-us" instead of pronouncing it as "Loompus". Everything has to be exactly how he likes and wants it to be or he becomes enraged. He is always in a bad mood and this horrible disposition could have been caused by his parents' failure to visit him at camp and tell him that they love him or even show any signs of care for him needed. One of the things that does make Scoutmaster Lumpus happy is doing what he can to ruin the fun for the other scouts. This includes confiscating packages sent to the campers from home, because they're against camp rules. However, the very thought of eating can turn his personality around. Nobody, however, knows Lumpus's secret: he loves playing with dolls and has a collection of them stashed in his closet. He is a member of a secretive club called the "Legume Council" and desires to be Grand Legume. Lumpus had a ritual of visiting an old site near the camp where his great-grandfather, General Sherman Beauregrad Lumpus, had fought in and won a war though after an attempt to scam his fellow troops. Slinkman revealed to Lazlo, Raj and Clam of Jelly Cabin the "war" was actually this: General S. B. Lumpus was attacked by his own men, rolled down Pimpleback Mountain, fell into a passing circus train, and was last seen cleaning up after the elephants. (Old Ironside, was built of tents he had stolen from his own troops) Scoutmaster Lumpus hates almost everyone and lacks any kind of social skills. His disrespectful nature is targeted towards Slinkman and does whatever he wishes to make Slinkman's life as miserable as his, despite the fact that he truly likes Slinkman deep-down and considers Slinkman his friend, he even went to camp kidney with him years before, but sabotaged Slinkman's dare devil career because it made Slinkman happy. The only individual he shows any respect towards is Commander Hoo-Ha, due to Hoo-Ha being his boss and the fact that he intimidates Lumpus. He's incredibly childish, constantly whining towards Slinkman, playing with bath toys, being freaked out by horror movies, etc. He's also very rude and pushed Clam out of the way to get pancakes in Clam the Outlaw. In the series finale, he was revealed not be the real scoutmaster, but rather a lunatic that held the "real scoutmaster", a steer, for the summer. However, this idea contradicts previous episodes that showed Lumpus as the real Scoutmaster. Such as when Lumpus reveals how he became scoutmaster "legally" by his great grandfather inheriting it from the deceased former scoutmaster (The episode which Lumpus also presented photographic proof of this event.) As well as Slinkman first meeting Lumpus years back when he first started working at Camp Kidney, however he also lied about that. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Somewhat, his job is profitable, but his wallet has no money in it, according to the episode Prickly Pining Dining. He should also pay Slinkman but never does. He likes Norwegian blow fish which he is allergic to as revealed in The Big Cheese. Trivia *Lumpus has romantic feelings for Jane Doe, who eventually became his future wife. * He likes Norwegian blow fish which he is allergic to. * He likes Milky Wilky. *Chicken pot pie is his favorite food. *He has a great grandfather that was part of the Pimpleback Mountain Battle. *He had brown hair in the past *20 years from the present he would have a bad back and would have a beard. *In Bowling for Dinosaurs, He used to be a professional bowler. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Legumes Members Category:Scout Masters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Lumpus Family Category:Cabin Member Scouts Category:Characters from Camp Kidney